1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floss dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new combination writing utensil and floss dispenser for writing and dispensing floss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floss dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, floss dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,397; 3,963,358; 1,646,082; 2,512,168; 4,887,621; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 115,916.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination writing utensil and floss dispenser. The inventive device includes an outer housing with separable dispensing and writing portions, opposite dispensing and writing ends, a longitudinal axis extending between the ends, and a marking device disposed in the housing and that is partially extendible through an opening in the writing end. A spool is rotatably or fixedly disposed in the dispensing portion. The spool has floss wrapped around it, a length of which extends through an aperture in the dispensing end of the housing. The dispensing end has a cutting means for cutting the floss.
In these respects, the combination writing utensil and floss dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of writing and dispensing floss.